1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an aging apparatus and method to cool products molded using an injection molding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, products molded using an injection molding device need to be cooled. In order to perform a cooling process, products molded using an injection molding device are first removed by a robot and conveyed by a conveyor. The products conveyed by the conveyor are transported to a warehouse. While stored in the warehouse, the products are naturally cooled.
Such a cooling process needs a robot to remove products from an injection molding device, which increases costs because of usage of the robot and time for removing the products from the injection molding device.
Also, because the products conveyed by a conveyor are stored in a location such as a warehouse to be naturally cooled, a place to store the products is required.
Also, because the natural cooling method requires a long time for the products to naturally cool, products molded using an injection molding device cannot be used immediately.